Sweet Dream
by Ezaki
Summary: A Jim le gusta pasar sus días libres en su departamento y en compañía de Spock y es que hasta tener pesadillas resulta no ser tan malo cuando tienes a tu vulcano favorito para hacerte sentir mejor. Spoiler de la película.


Eh... Star trek no me pertenece.

Escribí esto porque tenía ganas de hacer algo con estos dos y bueno... no sé si le haré una continuación algún día.

* * *

Observó sus piernas cubiertas de vello (varonil y atractivo). Le pareció curioso que trajera un pantalón corto, él no era muy dado a usar esas cosas en su tiempo libre, era muy macho para ellos; aunque estuviera haciendo un calor de los mil infiernos, usaría un pantalón de mezclilla, sus rudas y toscas botas, la camisa era lo de menos, pero su chaqueta negra nunca faltaba. Y bueno, obviamente no usaría shorts durante su servicio.

Alzó la vista y ahí frente a él, se encontró a Pike sentado en una de esas características sillas de playa. Vestía una camisa con motivo de flores Hawaianas y unas simples y aburridas bermudas.

Después de unos cuantos segundos Christopher le regresó la mirada sonriéndole con diversión, complicidad y un toque de orgullo. Él no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada feliz de que por primera vez alguien lo viera como si James T. Kirk no fuera un maldito engreído idiota, si no como Jim Kirk, la persona que es algo más que un playboy inútil, una persona en la que se puede confiar.

Pero inesperadamente Pike dejó de sonreír. Su expresión alegre, y hasta jovial, cambió por una de extrañeza y confusión. Su atención antes centrada en Kirk se desvió hacia su pecho en donde una diminuta mancha roja apareció contrastando con la camisa amarilla y floreada. La pequeña mancha comenzó a crecer hasta cubrir por completo el pecho del Almirante.

Todo comenzó a volverse más y más confuso. La ropa de Pike cambió por su uniforme de la flota. Ya no estaba más en una silla de playa si no en el piso de las instalaciones de la flota. El miedo y dolor comenzaba a envolver sus facciones.

James intentó moverse, acercarse al mayor para ayudarlo, pero su cuerpo no respondía, ni siquiera estaba seguro de tener un cuerpo que mover.

No… no podía ser cierto. No podía estar ahí simplemente observando como aquel admirable hombre se desangraba… Pike no podía tener ese final, no debía.

No, él no.

Pensó en implorar, a quién fuera, a lo qué fuera, eso no importaba, solo necesitaba que lo salvaran, que salvaran a Christopher Pike, Él no merecía esto. Ese hombre era… era… ¿Qué iba a hacer Jim sin Pike?

Christopher alzó nuevamente la vista observando con detenimiento un punto detrás de Tiberius.

Cuando el joven capitán decidió buscar aquello que llamaba la atención del mayor se encontró con la torcida sonrisa de Khan e inevitablemente todo se puso negro.

…

-Jim- La profunda voz de Spock fue lo primero de lo que fue consciente. Lo siguiente que lo regresó a la realidad fue la tierna y tibia caricia en su mejilla. Al fin todo a su alrededor dejó de dar vueltas y comenzó a aclararse.

Lo primero que vio fueron los oscuros y preocupados ojos de su vulcano favorito. El pelinegro entreabrió los labios a punto de decir algo, pero al final pareció arrepentirse y simplemente terminó secando las húmedas mejillas del ojiazul.

Jim le sonrió perezosamente sintiendo como el mayor se recostaba a su lado mientras no dejaba de acariciarle el cabello.

Una vez que Spock estuvo cómodo en la enorme cama, Kirk se acurrucó disfrutando de la calidez de la piel del vulcano. Agradecía tanto que su pareja estuviera ahí, ese sueño había sido. Tragó saliva, tratando de detener el picor en sus ojos y la liberación de más lágrimas.

Solo quería seguir ahí, en su refugio vulcano.

Cuando era un niño viviendo en la casa del idiota gordo (como le gustaba llamarlo) acostumbraba abrazar una almohada, acurrucarse junto a ella e imaginar que era su mamá. Con el tiempo trató de cubrir esa falta con chicas… bastantes chicas a decir verdad, pero nunca funcionó. Hasta ahora… aunque no era una chica… o su madre…

Rio al pensar en Spock como su madre, lo cual era un poquito, muy, bizarro. No dormir bien le hacía mal.

-¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó el pelinegro en un tono muy bajo. Lo asustó un poco escuchar al otro hablar, es que realmente no lo esperaba. Hacía poco las caricias a su cabellera habían cesado y sinceramente pensó que Spock se había dormido. Al menos no le preguntó por su sueño, la verdad no quería hablar de eso… aunque siendo honestos ya había olvidado exactamente de qué iba, solo recordaba que había dolido… mucho… -Jim- Lo llamó de nuevo su comandante sacándolo de su propia maraña de pensamientos.

-¿Qué?- ya hasta había olvidado la pregunta… ¿Qué estaba pensando antes?

Necesitaba dormir, urgente.

-¿Qué de que te…?- Spock lo observó directo a los ojos cosa que al principio de su relación lo ponía algo incómodo. Sentía que cuando el otro lo miraba directo podía darse cuenta de cosas que ni el mismo comprendía de sí. Ahora ya no importaba mucho. Total, si había alguien que quisiera (necesitaba) que lo viera tal cual era ese era Spock; porque quería que él viera cuán importante era esta relación para él (porque quería que Spock lo amara tal y como era, inútil, torpe, bobo, soso, impulsivo… Jim lleno de defectos Kirk) –No importa, duerme- la orden de su primer oficial le pareció muy sencilla de cumplir, pero antes…

Se acercó aún más al cuerpo contrario, apreciando como lentamente las mejillas del otro adquirían esa tonalidad verdosa que le asustaría ver en un humano.

Se rio bajito y finalmente unió sus labios a los del vulcano, realizó movimientos lentos, tratando de disfrutar de cada segundo, alargando aquel momento. Antes de separarse buscó (y encontró) los dedos de su pareja. Tener dos tipos de besos al mismo tiempo era una de las maravillas de salir con un vulcano, aunque no era la mejor de todas… lo mejor de salir con un vulcano era… salir con Spock.

Cuando los besos terminaron y el corazón acelerado y la electrizante sensación persistía, volvió a acomodarse acoplándose al cuerpo del vulcano y así poder dormir.

-Buena madrugada, amor- la temperatura de Spock subió un poco más. Estaba sonrojado (¿o sonverdado?), estaba seguro, siempre pasaba cuando lo llamaba amor, o cariño o… elfito… aunque ese último siempre lo usaba solo para molestar.

Cuando ya se sentía más "allá que acá", la voz de Spock lo regresó al mundo de los despiertos.

-Quieres…- hizo una pequeña pausa, Jim pensó que tal vez estaba tratando de darse valor para continuar. Su pareja había avanzado mucho con eso de demostrar emociones. Tiberius estaba orgulloso de que solo lo hiciera estando él presente, pero había veces en que se le dificultaba mucho más que en otras. -¿Quieres hablar de lo que soñaste?, hay…- vaciló. –¿Hay algo que te esté molestando?- Jim se tomó su tiempo para contestar, no porque dudara en contarle a Spock lo que le molestaba o su sueño o lo que fuera; ¡Era Spock por Dios Santo!, si había alguien en quién confiaba ese era Spock (también Bones, que si no el hombre lo veía como si fuera un zombie ultrajado… si es que eso era posible).

El silencio de Jim se debía simple y llanamente a que ya había olvidado su sueño.

-Yo… ya olvidé lo que soñé- sintió la mirada de Spock y aunque no le regresó la mirada, más que nada porque a estas alturas hasta moverse le producía un sobreesfuerzo, sabía que le estaban aplicando la mirada-vulcana-atraviesa-cerebros-en-busca-de-la-v erdad. –Spock no uses esa mirada, no vas a encontrar nada, realmente no lo recuerdo… ya sabes lo que dicen a los 10 minutos olvidas el 90% de lo que has soñado… eso me deja con un 10% y bueno, lo que recuerdo es…- hizo una pequeña pausa dándose cuenta de que estaba haciendo círculos sobre el abdomen del otro sabrá Dios desde cuándo. –No fue un sueño agradable-

-Estabas llorando, el que no fue agradable es algo… Lógico- susurró Spock como arrepintiéndose de haber usado su tono de "Maldito vulcano sabelotodo", como lo llamaba a veces Bones. Realmente el comentario no ofendió a Jim o algo parecido.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, no hay nada que me esté molestando, solo que… creo que también tengo derecho a tener pesadillas de vez en cuando, ahora necesito dormir- se estiró (sobreesfuerzo necesario para la existencia de Jim), y besó al vulcano en la comisura de los labios. –Sueña bonito-

-Tú también- dijo el pelinegro luego de un corto silencio acercando más al ojiazul a su cuerpo y acariciando con sus propios labios su frente.

Jim estaba seguro de que Spock recordaba que día era mañana, o más bien dicho hoy. El aniversario de la muerte de Pike.

No había mentido cuando dijo que no recordaba su sueño, o pesadilla, pero estaba 100% seguro de que había sido algo relacionado con Pike… y Khan. Quería compartir estas suposiciones con Spock, de verdad que sí, pero estaba seguro de que en cuanto comenzara a hablar se pondría a llorar (varonilmente, claro) sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo, porque a pesar de haber pasado cuatro años, el dolor no desaparecía, la perdida aun calaba muy profundo.

Y a pesar de que quiere ahorrarse todo lo anterior, más tarde Jim se dará cuenta de que no está siendo justo con Spock, por eso lo abrazará y le dirá todo lo que siente, Spock lo mirará y comenzará a hablar de estadísticas y datos curiosos sobre la vida, la muerte y teorías sobre que hay más allá, finalmente dejará de lado su parte vulcana, guardará silencio y solo se quedará a su lado dándole suaves caricias en la espalda y pequeños y tiernos besitos por todo el rostro, mientras se acurrucan en el sofá de la estancia con el ruido de la película, que antes fingían estar viendo, de fondo.

Y Jim se sentirá mucho más tranquilo y desahogado como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Y entonces pensará que Spock, Su Spock no podría ser más perfecto.

* * *

Aunque desearía pedir Reviews como si necesitara de ellos para seguir viviendo (que en los siguientes días así será por cierto), no lo haré... necesito parecer no tan rara así que solo diré:

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
